Twinkle Towne
by 1DayPearsWillRuleTheWorld
Summary: This is the play that they talked about so much but failed to show. I hated that they didn't show the play so im making up my own version. ENJOY!
1. Getting Ready

**Twinkle Towne**

**AN: **Wellll hello people this is my first fanfic…. I hope u like it. It  
was supposed to be a one-shot but then I'm too good a writer to only   
have a one shot.. (cough liarcough) hahahah wellll no one can  
prove anything… anyways, this is kinda chessy if u don't like that  
kind of stuff and they are a little OOC… plz R&R even if there   
flames I really don't mind… ENJOY

**Disclamer: I don't own anything!**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"This is it," thought Gabriella, "this is the moment of truth." 

East High's winter musical was premiering tonight, and Gabriella  
and Troy were the stars.  
"Can you believe it, Troy?" Gabriella asked hopefully, grabbing  
Troy's hands in hers. "We're here! We finally made it!" Gabby was   
getting excited just over the thought of it. All eyes were going to  
be on her and Troy and Gaby loved the attention. Gaby had changed a  
lot over the last few months, working in the play and making friends   
made her more herself, more confident. She was now good friends with Sharpay and Ryan.

It was thanks to that faithful day, everything had changed. It was the day she and Troy  
met on New Years Eve. After that they realized they went to the same   
school and everything had started from there.

They started to hang out more and people in East High didn't like  
it. Before Gaby even attended the school, everyone was stationed into their clicks. Jocks with jocks, nerds with nerds and skaters with skaters. All of that changed when Gabriella came to East High. She and Troy started to go out with each other, even though they were from different groups. Everyone started to notice this, but they didn't care. They loved being together, it was just fun. What they didn't know was that love was brewing on the side. Well, maybe they did.

They went though a year of 'breaking free' from the social clicks that hated their friendship.  
But now everything had changed. Gabriella was not that shy girl who had come into East high a few months ago. She was more confident in who she was and didn't care what other people thought of her. she now loved being the centre of attention and could belt a song at anytime, even if it was in the middle of class. but now the moment had come. it was premiering night and Gaby was pumped.

"Yeah," said Troy a little reluctantly, "it's here."

Gabriella noticed this odd change in emotion. Just yesterday he was bouncing off the walls, literally, and he couldn't wait till the play opened. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gaby asked slowly. She let go of his hands so they fell limply to his sides, and she gripped his shoulders.

"it's nothing," Troy said then dropped his head.

"No really. Tell me what's wrong?" Gaby asked, her voice dripping with concern.

"I...I...I don't know..." was all that could come out of Troy's mouth. Troy was stuttering, he didn't know what he was feeling. There was just something inside of him that he couldn't express. Gabriella stood there quietly waiting for his answer. You could tell she really wanted to know what was wrong with him. Troy's heart warmed at this. I love her so much. She's so kind and patient and loving... I don't want to ruin this for her. Then it clicked. He didn't want to mess up the play for Gabriella. He knew this meant a lot to her. It was bad enough that his heart seemed to melt in her presence.

"I," Troy took a breath to clam himself down, "I don't want to mess it up. I don't want to do anything wrong. I want to be perfect. Perfect like you. I want to be perfect for," he stumbled at this, "us." he said at last.

Gabriella was shocked at this. She knew Troy liked her, but he had never told her before. Gabriella's eyes started to swell. "I want to be with you too," she cried a little. Troy's gaze softened. He figured out his problem and now he felt like his old self again.

"Who said i wanted to be with you?" Troy asked in a mocking tone. Gabriella laughed and swatted his arm. "Ha, ha very funny." 

"5 minutes till curtain! 5 minutes!" yelled Mrs. Darbus. She was running frantically backstage, only to drop her colourful scarves around the room causing a bigger mess. Troy and Gabriella tried to muffle their laughs, but failed completely when Darbus shot them a look.

"Well you heard what she said," laughed Gaby, "5 minutes till curtain!" She did a perfect impression of Darbus. Troy laughed at this. 'Yes, back to normal," they both though at the same time. Then they walked arm in arm to their dressing rooms mocking Mrs. Darbus the whole way.

**A.N** : WEllllll thats my story! well at least a part of it! plz tell me if u like it and if i should continue or just give up. plz be honest, i don't care wiether its good or bad but plz R&R


	2. True Love?

**A/N: OMG! I'm soo sorrie for the long wiat but i do I love the support I'm getting (I know it's only four reviews but I thought I would get none!) yah I'm writing this right **

** now in class when I'm supposed to be doing work so you guys better **

** be happy! lol anyways I was going to give up on this story but **

** thanxs to my lovely reviewers that's not going to happen. Anyway I **

** just what to keep telling you guys that whatever you guys want done **

** I'll try to get it into my story D well enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: nothing here is mine! **

"I can't believe he said that," thought Gabriella, "and right before

the show too!" she giggled at this. Gaby was in her bright pink

dressing room; it was Sharpay's old one. Speaking of Sharpay, she

walked over to greet Gaby.

"Hey girlie," Sharpay greeted. Gabriella laughed and responded with

a, "nothing much cool cat," and they both rolled over in laughter.

Lately Gaby and Sharpay had become really close. Since Sharpay

didn't get the lead, she and Ryan got the understudy role and an

extra one on top of that. Gaby concluded that working on the play

together really helped bring them together. So now it was Gaby,

Troy, Sharpay, (or Shar as they now call her) Ryan, Taylor and Chad

had become really good friends.

"So what's up? You look distant. Like something really important

happened and you didn't tell me. And you did tell your best-est

friend in the entire world!" Sharpay said getting up on her vanity;

where Gaby was doing her makeup.

"Well…" Gaby trialed off. She wasn't sure if she could trust Sharpay

yet. She has only been friends with her for a few months, she would

much rather keep it inside.

"Tell me. Its not like Troy finally admitted his love for you,

right?" Sharpay said dismissively. Gabriella looked down out of

embarrassment. Sharpay caught this and her eyes widened in

amazement.

"No way!" she continued, "I mean I knew he liked you, I mean

everyone knows, I mean…" Sharpay waved her arms in a

please-don't-kill-me way, after Gaby gave her a death stare.

"What I meant to say was," at this point she paused to take a

breath, "you and Troy practically love each other and he decides to

tell you this right before the play!"

"That was exactly what I was thinking!" Gaby said getting up faster

than usual. "I mean how could he be so inconsiderate and say

something like that! Well I mean that it was finally nice that he

told me, and now its out in the open. No wait, what I meant was…"

Gaby struggled to find her words. Everything she wanted to say was

jumbled up in her head and she put her hands up to her forehead to

try to contain her thoughts. She could feel her eyes start to grow

hot and feel tears starting to swell up. She placed her hands onto

her eyes to stop the folw, but it didin't work and her tears came

out anyways.

"I know it's hard." Sharpay said trying to comfort her. Shar

hesitated and finally decided to pat Gaby on the back. "There,

there, its going o be okay."

"Hey guys!" A jolly Taylor greeted them. Her face fell when she

realized that Gaby was crying. "Hey what's wrong?" Taylor questioned

as she walked closer to the mess that was Gaby.

"Tory admitted his true feelings to her and now she's confused."

Sharpay answered.

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" Taylor said. "He finally admitted

that he likes you. And I know you like him too, so you can't deny

it."

"How can you say that Tee? Okay, well think of it this way." Sharpay

said, switching gears from comforting friend to protective momma

bear. "How would you feel if Chad told you that he loved you, right

before the finals for a science exam?" at this point Sharpay had her

hands on her hips in anger.

"Oh, well if you put it that way…" Taylor said. "I see your point.

Oh I'm so sorry Gaby! It must be horrible!" Sharpay just rolled her

eyes and joined Tee in comforting their friend. "I'll be okay," they

both said to her.

"I have an idea!" Taylor said excitedly with her finger in the air.

"Why don't we forget about all of this and get Gaby ready for her

play. I heard it was going to be fab-u-lous!" she lightly laughed at

this, "Oh, I'm so silly." She laughed once again complementing

herself.

"Besides Taylor …" she looked over in Taylor's direction; where she

was still laughing at her own jokes, "being Taylor. I think she has

a good idea. We should forget about this and get you smoking hott,

for Troy." Sharpay did a little 'hott dance'. It consisted of

Sharpay swinging her butt side to side, and stopping at each end to

wiggle her bum.

Gaby laughed at Taylor's and Sharpay's stupidness. "Yeah, well I

guess your right." Gabriella said as she was wiping her tears. "I

should get ready for my first time, officially, on stage." Gaby

smiled at the thought of this. It was getting her excited, just like

it did just before Troy… "don't think about it Gaby, don't

think…just makeup," she consolidated herself. Then she and her

silly friends started working on her makeup.

"I blew it with her." Troy said, slapping himself mentally. "I blew

it. I sacred her off. What is she going to think of him now? That

he's just some love crazy freak who can't hold it together.

"Hey, what's up man?" Chad asked as he and Ryan entered Troy's

dressing room. "What's wrong man? You're running a hold though the

ground with all your pacing."

"Hey, my silk Italian rug!" Ryan said. He fell to his knees and

tried and gather his rug. Once he finally collected a small pile of

his Italian rug, he hugged it protectively.

"He's not really going to run a hole though it." Chad said trying

to discard what rug Ryan had left in his hand. "It was an

expression." Chad said trying to explain.

"So then, why did you…?" Ryan asked picking his ears. He really

didn't get it.

"You know what… why do I even try?" Chad said putting his hands up

in defeat. Ryan just sat there looking at Chad. You could see Ryan

was trying to comprehend what Chad just said. "Anyways man," Chad

said, "what's wrong?" Chad put his on Troy's back.

"Well… it's just that." Troy stumbled. Oh no, I'm stumbling again,

Troy realized.

"Man, your stumbling," Chad said voicing Troy's thoughts. "C'mon tell me whats wroung." Chads voice was cold as ice, but you tell in his eyes that he really was concered. Troy saw this and he hung his head low. It's not that he didn't trust Chad, he trusted Chad with his life, but the thing was that he was a man-guy. Men-guys do not confess 'feelings' to other men-guys.

"At least thats what the movies said." Troy thought. He smirked to himself.

"Hey, man. I'm talking to you." Chad said waving his hands frantically in front of Troy's face. at this Troy took a deep breath in.

"Do you promise that you won't make fun of me?" Troy asked; his face still looking at the ground.

"What?" Chad asked.

"What ever I tell you, you have to promise not to luagh." Troy said sternly. he rasied his head this time. "You too!" He practaclly yelled at Ryan. Poor Ryan didn't even know what was going on, he was still busy taking care of his rug. He stopped smoothing out his precious rug and walked over to where Chad and Troy were standing.

"I promise!" he said putting his hand over his right breast; just like he was saying the national anthem. Chad chuckled at this.

"I'm with the lunatic." Chad declared. Troy flashed a bright smile. "I knew I could count on them." Troy thought.

"Okay, what I am going to tell you can never be said to anyone else." Troy said in a small voice.

"Oh, I can tell this is going to be good. I can tell," Ryan said shaking his head in an upright position. Then with all the drama actions he learned, he leaned over so that his ear was so close to Troy's mouth, he could hear Troy's sharp in take of breath.

"Whoo, personal space bro." Troy said; his hands in a definsive matter.

"Yah. You got to give us men-guys our personal space." Chad said stepping into the conversation. "See what I mean," Troy thought.

"I'm a man-guy." Ryan said a little defensivly. "I'm more or a man-guy then the next man-guy. In fact, I'm a man-MAN"

"Right..." Chad said. His eyebrows were raised slightly higher than usual. "Anyways what were you going to tell us, before Mr. Stupido did..." Chad stopped. He didn't know how to insult him. "Well, you know what he did. But that doesn't matter. Tell us. Or me, if you perfer." Chad said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Okay..." Troy said slowly. He was a little weirded out by them. "But thats why i like them." Troy thought, "Their like no one else. Thier different."

"I think he's having a moment." Ryan whispered to Chad. they were standing ten feet away from Troy. Troy's eyes were glazed over and his finger was at the point of his mouth and his lips were slightly parted and he was waering a goofy grin.

"Yah, he's been having those alot latly. In fact, just when we came in." Chad observed. "You don't think..." Chad stopped in mid sentence. He didn't want to say what he was thinking. Ryan being Ryan didn't catch on right away, but when he did, he opened his mouth in shock.

"No way," he whispered. "It can't be. He's the wild cat superstar!" Ryan said in disbelief.

"Well he could be you never know." Chad said a little grossed out.

Mean while, Troy was still thinking of what great friends he had then he heared a voice. _you never know..._ it finally sunk in that they were still there. In less than a second, Troy's eyes were less glossy and he wiped his mouth of the drool he collected.

"Hey guys, what were you doing back there?"Troy asked his hands waving in a very femine way. Chad and Ryan both took a step backwards.

"We were just letting you have your space." Ryan said stepping back even furthur.

"Ya..ya...ya..."Chad said. Then he told Troy, "what he said," pointing at Ryan.

"Guys whats wroung?" Troy asked? he noticed they were getting furthur and furth away from him. Aand he was pretty sure he was walking TOWARD them.

"What? Nothing's wroung!" Chad said; he rasied his shoulder and then let them drop showing Troy he really didn't know what he was talking about. Unfortunatly Chad said this eight octives higher than usual.

Tory was puzzled at this. Just a few seconds ago they were crowding around him. Now they wouldn't even touch him with a ten-foot pole. "Okay..." Troy said, apperrently they didn't want to be near him. He stopped walking toward Ryan and Chad ,who were crunched together against a wall, and he walked over to a couch and sat down.

Chad and Ryan let out a sigh of relif. Gathering themselves, they brought each other to where Troy was sitting. it happened this way. First Ryan got up and then pulled Chad up. Chad pushed Ryan closer to Troy, but then Ryan ran back and pushed Chad closer to Troy. Soo they were wrestling each other, careful not to go any nearer to Troy. Eventually they both made thier way to Tory. The whole time Troy was laughing at them, but on the inside he was wondering why the hell they wouldn't even touch him.

"Okay, okay" Ryan said his hands were raised. He slowly let them down as if he was expecting Chad to attck him agian. Troy stopped luaghing when he realized that Chad and Ryan were shotting mean glares at him. So he just sat there, bilinking at them.

After a few moments of staring at each other Troy couldn't take it any more. "What's up with you guys?" Troy demanded.

"Ugh, nothing. Nothing at all." They both denied. Troy gave them a stroung gaze, as if saying, yah then I'm the king of the world. Both Ryan and Chad tried to put on fake smiles.

"Okay, okay." Ryan said pathetically. "Gezz you guys are hard core on this." He said looking back and forth. "Okay, Troy, we..." he stopped.

"Go on..." Troy urged.

"Well, okay to be honest," Ryan continued, "It's okay to be gay. we've accpeted it... I think. Well I mean that you can be open with us right."

"Yah thats what you were going to tells us. Wasn't it?" Chad asked when he noticed Troys reaction.

"NO." Troy said a little amused. "What I was going to tell you was that I told Gabriella, A GIRL, how much i loved her." Troy gave a full bellied luagh. "And how I think I've messed up my chances with her." Troy stopped luaghing at this.

"Oh, I'm soo sorry man." Chad siad. This time he wasn't afraid to pat his shoulder lightly.

"Yah me too." Ryan siad stepping closer to Troy, "I just thought..."

"It's okay," Troy said intrupting Ryan. "Why did you think i was gay anyways?" Troy asked. Ryan and Chad both looked at each other.

"You know what, Troy said reconsidering it, "forget it. But what am I going to do about Gaby? I think I scared her off."

"Oh I know what you can do about that one." Chad said reassuringly. "Just pretend like it never happened." He siad simply.

"Are you sure it's that easy?" Troy asked.

"Yah no problem! I do this to Tee all the time. She always comes back." Chad said trumpatly.

"Well actually, I think..." Ryan started.

"What do you know?" Chad shot back. Ryan looked pissed at him.

"Well i don't have to take this crap," Ryan said. He turned on his heel and opened the door to strom out, but he was intreupped.

"ONE MINUTE! JUST ONE MINUTE!" Yelled Mrs. Darbus. "OH NO! now its only 59...58...57..." At this point Ryan closed the door on her. "Well you heard her." Ryan said, picking at his ear. "I certainly can't... Mman she yealls loud."

Troy and Chad look at each other one more time. "Are you sure thats the way to do it?" Troy asked. He really wasn't sure. Sure he had had many, many, other girlfrends, but with Gaby it was different.

"I'm sure." Chad siad.

"MR. DANFORTH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Mrs. Darbus yelled. She just barged into Troys room not bothering to knock. "AND MR. BOLTON! WHERE IS YOUR COSTUME?" She turned around and then yelled, "SHASA! BOLTONS COSTUME...NOW!" Then her eyes landed on Ryan. "MR..." she started, but Ryan had already run for cover. "oh.. okay..." Mrs. Darbus said in a little voice. She folded her hands over her stomach then looked around the room. She stopped on Chad. "First Mrs. Mackenzie, now you! get out! get out now!" She yelled at him.

"Yes Mrs. Darbus." Chad said and ran out of the room.

"Well what are you waiting for, oh good here's Shasa with your costume, well get ready Mr. Bolton!" Mrs. Darbus said with a flick of her wrists.

Shasa came in holding a colourful leotard. "No way in fricken hell." Was all that Troy could say.

**A/N: hahahahahha i will make him wear a leotard... hehehe im soo evil.. so plz R&R thank you!**


	3. Is There Hope

AN: YAY! I have reviews! Yay! LOL Did I tell you that I swim in my reviews... hehehe yah...lol...The world is good to me. Honestly when I started writing this story I thought no one would read it and if they did I would get flames! Can I be honest again? I'm happy that I didn't stop writing. D… I love ALL of my lovely reviewers.. tears

**Discalimer: The HSM cast is not mine nor is blah blah... You know what I mean…. Ooh I forgot to say that this plot is mine... that's right its copyrighted!**

"No way," Troy said. He was shaking his head vigorously. "There is no way in fricken hell that I would ever wear this in public." He pointed down to his clothing. Troy was wearing a colorful leotard, which I'm sorry to say was hugging him in all the right places. (lol… sorry odd fantasy of mine… carry on!)

"Don't be like that," Sasha commented, "You already put it on." Since the invisible bonds were broken, he could talk to anyone he wanted to publicly. "Now GO!" she said pushing him out the door. Being the gentleman Tory was, he couldn't fight back, and soon found himself standing dumbly in backstage horror.

Everything seemed to stop, and focused on Troy. It was like he had a personal spotlight just for his embarrassment. And unfortunately everyone was staring, wide-eyed in his direction. It felt like a lifetime before Troy could hear a muffled laugh in the corner of the room. He could hear another muffled laugh on the other side of the room. Then someone, who Troy didn't recognize, laugh out loud right in front of his face. Pretty soon everyone was laughing. After the laughter subsided Troy let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly the whispering happened. He caught some of the hushed voices saying, "Oh my gosh. Troy. In a leotard?… No way!" Another voice slurred, "Oh yeah, Troy." The next voice he heard commented with a giggle, "Look, you can see his-" Troy plugged his ears at this one and turned bright red.

Troy felt embarrassed and shocked, if this had happened a few months ago, no-one would laugh at him. Now he was kind of regretting joining the musical. 'Wait,' Troy thought. "Nope, it's all worth it.' A picture of Gabriella popped into his head. Afterward he instantly realized where he was and what he was wearing. Tory's imitate reaction was to cover himself up with…anything! He turned hysterically, but failing to find anything he used his hands. He was placing his hands all over his body, but that wouldn't work. It seemed like forever before someone actually helped Troy out. Gaby took the biggest towel she could find and ran up to Tory.

"Here put this on," Gaby quickly said; she tossed him the towel. When he finished wrapping the wide towel around his bottom half, Gaby pushed him into a secluded area.

"Well, that was interesting…" Gaby said trying to look anywhere, but not at Troy.

"Yeah," Troy said equally as quick. The tense atmosphere grew even heavier when it was passed with silence. You could see Gaby and Troy trying not to look at each other. Their eyes kept darting around until Gaby's eyes stopped, and locked, onto Troy. To be more specific, Troy's abdomen. Gaby could not seem to rip her eyes off of Troy's abs. It was like they had a hypnotic spell on her, and she was liking it. They, meaning the abs, were so well defined. She could tell just by looking at them, that they were hard as rock. Gaby felt herself start to drool, but couldn't bring her hand up to wipe it off.

Troy noticed this and his faced scrunched up in horror. He followed Gaby's eyes to where she was gazing at so intently. As he was following her path, he noticed it was getting closer and closer to him. Tory saw she was staring at his stomach.

'Yup,' he thought, 'basketball did me good.' He smiled to himself. Unconsciously he raised his hand up to pat his rock hard abs, as if congratulating them on a job well done.

Once Troy's hands were in Gaby's view, she snapped out of its hypnotic spell and gathered herself. Gaby straightened up, once she realized she was slouching towards Troy to get a better look. She also wiped her drool, which had strangely gone down to her chin and created a pool on her neck. Then she cleared her throat.

"Yes…well…" she trailed off. Gaby could not think of anything to say, instead she decided to look around again. Gaby's face grew dark crimson in embarrassment. 'Now what does he think of me?' she thought.

'She's so cute,' Troy thought to himself. Suddenly he realized what Gaby was wearing. She too was wearing a courful leotard, but this time Tory was gald for it. It hugged every part of her body and excentuated her assests. Now it was Troy's turn to drool.

Gaby, who was still trying to avoid Troy's gaze, noticed that he was drooling. This time Gaby cringed in disgust. "Ugh… Troy…" Gaby started off. She was making extravagant hand gestures referring to Troy's drool. She would wipe her mouth, trying to tell Troy to do the same. Unfortunatly Troy did not get the picture until drool found its way into his hands. With a quick swipe, all of the selva was gone and it what was left was yet another tense atmosphere.

Too much of Gaby and Troy's distress, neither one of them forgot about Troy's, let say out burst. Both of them knew that the air was dense because of this subject. They both were crazy for each other, but then again there was the friend factor to consider. Neither one of them wanted to stop being friends if they ever, you know, broke up. Troy assembled his courage and broke the silence with a, "umm, Gaby…" She looked into his true blue eyes and practically melted. When their eyes connected the tense atmosphere evaporated.

'Forget Chad's advice." Troy thought to himself. 'I'm speaking from my heart.'

"Gaby…" Troy said aloud.

**AN: HAHHAHAHAH My very first cliffy! YAY! Lol anyways I have chapter four written, but like the "expert" wirtier I am, I am only going to ask that I get 3 NEW reviews for this chapter. That's right only 3! So plz R&R! THANKS!**


	4. IMPORTANT PLZ READ

**AN: IM SOO SORRY BUT IM NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO WIRTE FOR A WHILE BECUZ OF MY EXAMS AND STUFF SO YAH JUST KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR ME! Thanxs! **


	5. Stage Time

AN: okay here's the new chapter. Don't expect much I'm just being lazy and I didn't want to study.. soo yah! Now I'm actually enjoying this thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. muah! Thanxs! Ooo BTW the lines are just there… I don't know how to get rid of them…

**Discalimer: The HSM cast is not mine nor is blah blah... You know what I mean…. Ooh I forgot to say that this plot is mine... that's right its copyrighted!**

RECAP 

'Forget Chad's advice." Troy thought to himself. 'I'm speaking from my heart.'

"Gaby…" Troy said aloud.

ON WITH THE STORY  
  
"Gaby…" Troy said aloud. " Gaby, I'm sorry if what I told you seemed forward." Troy continued, "But it is really what I feel." Gaby's eyes watered. 'Some how this is like deja view,' laughed Gaby.

"I want to have a relationship too," Gaby choked out. "And I don't mean a friendship."

However her last words were not clear because at the same exact time Troy answered her and spoke, "And you don't mean friendship." Troy and Gaby both smiled and shuffled their feet at this convenience. It seemed like they were totally in sync the whole time. They dropped their heads then looked up at the same time. Once their eyes connected they quickly dropped their heads once again. Both of them tried to say something to each other and Gaby and Troy laughed at their own stupidity.

"Look, Gaby," Troy said breaking their sync. "So does this mean…" he hesitated, "that you will be my girlfriend?" You could hear the hopefulness weaved into his voice. Gaby drew in a sharp breath and covered her mouth with her hands. Her lips and hands started to temble and her eyes started to twich with anticipation. Then it just burst out of her.

"Yes!" Gaby yelled, "yes, yes, yes!" Gaby was now jumping up and down in excitement. "I would love to be your girlfriend!" She jumped up and hugged Troy.

Troy sputtered, "Too much love."

Gaby's eyes widened. She quickly let go of Tory and safely clasped her hands behind her back. Gaby then bit her lip so that what she was thinking would not be given a voice. But that didn't work. "L…L…Love?" She said. Gaby liked Troy, but she wasn't sure if it went as far as love. After all, love is a big step.

Troy then comprehended what he said. "What I meant to say was, was…"

'Damn it, I'm stuttering again,' Troy thought. Gaby still had her hands tied behind her back looking at Troy expectatly.

"What I meant was that I really like you and I am really, really happy that you agreed to be my girlfriend but that choke hold you had on me. That was not cool." Troy said, while rubbing the back of his neck. Gabriella laughed at this and gave him a weak smile. She wiped her tears while her laughter grew louder and louder.

"I agree." She said. "But umm," she struggled at this part, "so… we really are, you know, 'going steady'?" Gaby's eyes looked hopeful.

"Of course," Troy said. His voice was mixed with honesty and warmth.

He put his arms around the top of Gaby's shoulders. Just his touch sent jolts of electricity through her body. She was pretty sure that Troy felt it too. Suddenly the air grew thick with passion. Troy and Gaby's eyes locked and they both started to lean in closer to each other. They got closer and closer until the other could feel the breath of their 'boo' on their faces. Each one of them tilted their faces diagonally while still becoming closer and closer, until their lips lightly touched. Then simultaneously they both pulled apart, but only slightly, and Troy leaned in closer to Gaby. At that moment their lips crashed together. They had never felt so much passion in their lives before. All they wanted to do was live this moment forever.

Before it was just a desire to touch each other, but now they were actually kissing. Small electrical jolts tingled through both Troy and Gaby's bodies. Soon they both made themselves comfortable. Gaby wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and Troy placed his hands firmly on her waist. Everything seemed right in the world, and none of them wanted it to end.

Then just like that, Sharpay broke in. "Hey guys!" she started, but then saw that Troy and Gaby were extremely close. At that moment Troy and Gaby unlocked their arms from each other and jumped back a few miles apart. Sharpay saw embarrassment in each of their eyes.

"Was I interrupting something?" Sharpay asked ever so innocently.

"No, no," Troy and Gaby both barked. Their voices were kind of harsh from kissing for so long.

"Umm humm," Sharpay said; she leaned against the wall nearest to her. There was something in her eyes that gave away her real perspective.

"Well enough of this," Sharpay said flicking her wrist, "we need to get you guys onto stage. Darbus had to even delay the show for your little make out session." At this her pointer finger was traveling to Troy from Gaby and to Gaby from Troy.

"We weren't making out." Gaby said defensivly.

"Okay, whatever, but we have to go… now." Sharpay said dragging Troy and Gaby onto stage.

"But, but…" Gaby stupptered. 'I'm not ready,' she thought because Sharpay wouldn't let her explain.

In an instance she and Troy found themselves on an open stage with the spot light shinning on their bruised lips, messy hair and shocked expressions.

AN: I'm sorry about the lines… I can't take them out… im sorrie if the kissing scene was weird… my lips are still virgins…lol so that was kinda hard. But I am gunna tell you that I studied how ppl make out.. lol all for the sake of this story… lol…anyways thanks for reading and plz R&R Thank you!


	6. Stage Time Pt 2

AN: WOW thanxs to everyone who reviewed.. I'm really sorry this came out so late but this is just going to be a filler.. It was just going to be the play..(finally) but I really have no time to write now so yah here goes a filler!

The light was shining so brightly it felt like a dream. Unfortunately this was Troy and Gaby's nightmare, at least for now. Time seemed to be standing still as Gaby and Troy stared at the darkened crowd. They could see nothing and hoped no one could see them in the vulnerable stage they were in. Much to the situation of it all, everyone could see the two bodies radiant on stage. The audience saw the stumble onto stage, the sudden shock that ran through each of their bodies and the wide "o" that was beginning to form on the mouths of Tory and Gabriella. Troy's stage presence consisted of a sweating statue. Gaby on the other hand was turning as red as a beet, if that is humanly possible. She too was standing still as statues would.

"Oh no," commented Chad from his seat. He had his head in his hands, morning for this friend's embarrassment. From where he was sitting Gaby and Troy were two thin lines, that not even the biggest gust of wind could budge, "He's the wildcat super star. This is not what's supposed to happen!"

"Ohh, its alright," Taylor whispered into his ear. She placed a comforting hand no Chad's arm. "What about Gaby? Shar and I spent so much time working on her make-up and now is all smudged!" While Taylor and Chad remained in their own thoughts Gaby and Troy's were running.

"This cannot be happening," thought Gaby

"C'mon why aren't my legs moving?" Troy thgouht. "Run damn it. Run!"

"Look at all those people. They are just…" Gaby trailed off, "looking at us." If she could move her face she would have scrunched it up in disgust.

"Run!" Troy was whining in his head. Then by sudden chance, he wiggled his finger. "Oh well a lot that has done me. That's not even-" he didn't finish his thought because right then he become conscious that he could actually move. So he did what he was telling himself all along. He ran.

Regrettably this left Gaby standing on stage stupidly, all by her self. "Opps," Tory thought as he spun around to grab Gaby. He was already at the end of the stage, behind the left wing curtain, speeding up to save Gaby's day. This instance was unfortunate for Troy. If only he had gone back sooner, because just then, Gaby got over the shock off so many people just watching her, and ran off to the other side of the stage. Troy made it halfway onto stage and Gaby was already hidden behind the curtain. He sighed regrettably, and scurried off to where he was before, hidden behind the left wing curtain. Gaby was hidden on the right wing curtain.

"Hey what was up with that?" Sharpay asked aggressively poking Gaby on her forearm.

"I don't know…"Gaby answered. She was tenderly stroking her arm where Sharpay had poked her. "You know people go into shock after they are caught making out and put onto stage." Gaby was a little moody now.

"Okay okay, I understand, it's never happened to me before, but I understand where you coming from." Sharpay said a little deflated.

"Well," Gaby said cracking her neck, "I'm ready now." Sharpay nodded in agreement. "Good for you."

On the other side of stage Ryan and Troy were talking. "I couldn't make my feet move!" Troy said a little flabbergasted.

"Ummm hummm, I know where your coming from." Ryan said checking his nails in the light.

"It's just that-" Troy started. "Dude are you checking your nails?"

"Umm no!" Ryan said quickly. He then slid his hands behind his back to hide the evidence. "Listen it's okay to get stage fright. As long as you go out there and give it your best."

Tory was nodding his head in agreement when suddenly Ryan added a, "tiger," to his last thought. At this Troy gave his head a shake to make sure he didn't hear what he thought he heard.

"Okay," Tory said rolling his shoulders, "I'm ready now." He gave a thumbs up to Gaby who was also looking ready. She gave a thumbs up right back.

"Were ready." Gaby and Troy both thought.

**AN: here's your new chapter.. thanxs for sticking by my side this whole time. It really means a lot and im sorry again but I wont be able to wirte im going on vacation this weekend and then the next week im at my new camp job so yah, but no worries I will be working during this time. Thanks! R&R plz!**


	7. Act1 Scene1

**AN: Hey guys I'm sooo sorry it took me so long to write but I haven't been able to get on the computer, I think its been 2 times since I've been on the computer in a month! Yah.. and to top it all off I have like writers block. I wrote this in the dentists' office, I swear I spent four hours of my life there.. GOSH anyways plz enjoy and im sorry it took so long!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy, Gaby, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, the title Twinkle Town, the songs 'I can't take my eyes off of you' and 'breaking free' but I do own the plot, concept of this story, the developments of each character (play characters included) and the songs not mentioned above. Thank you!**

RECAP:

TroyArnold

GabyMinnie

SharpaySamantha

Ryan-Darrell

"Were ready." Gaby and Troy both thought.

ON WITH THE STORY:

The stage was lit with the florescent stage lights and decorated with two rows of wooden shelves. There was also a giant sign that read, "Harry's Superstore," on the right side of the vase stage, and a cashier's desk on the left-hand side.

Minnie walked though the curtain under the giant 'superstore' sign. Soft music begins to show itself, the beat was a jingly up-beat tune that just screamed Christmas carol. Minnie began to hum right along with it and walked casually into the first row labeled 'hardware and appliances.'

Just then Arnold walked into the same superstore, looked around for awhile with a lost expression on his face before it lightened up when he walked into the second row labeled 'bath.' The music began to grow louder and louder, Arnold began to tap his foot along with the music.

Even with the barrier of a shelf, the rhyum was flowing though both of them. Minnie's humming got louder and Arnold's tapping became more eccentric. Minnie picked up a screwdriver and her melodic voice started off the song.

_Minnie: What is this feeling? _

_It tingles through my spine,_

_Sending chills everywhere;_

_And I like it._

Without knowing, Arnold stepped in singing,

_Arnold: This is our time for healing,_

_When everyone is kind,_

_When everyone shares._

_It's time_

Without knowing it, both Arnold and Minnie sang in unison, finishing each other's thoughts and singing a Christmas duet.

_Both: It's Christmas it's Christmas,_

_The wonderful time of year_

_When anything can happen_

_Lets hear everyone cheer:_

_WOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

After singing the last line Minnie giggled to herself and Arnold smiled widely at his stupidity. However both were still oblivious to what had just happened, the feeling was just so natural that no one even noticed.

"I guess this will do," Minnie said in her loud stage voice; picking up a hammer taking extra care to show it to the audience. The spotlight shone so brightly on Gaby that she had to squint just to see. " C'mon Min, three weeks till Christmas. At least Dad can finally finish building those chairs," She giggled lightly and headed over to the cashier, hammer in hand.

The spotlight flashed off of Gaby and onto Troy. Arnold was stroking his chin in thought, and was staring intently at the wooded shelf before. He brought his hand down and took two bottles; one in each hand.

"Okay," Arnold's voice boomed though the hall. "What would mom like?" His head switched from one bottle to the other. Finally he decided to do eny-meny-miny-mo, until he picked the bottle of perfume in his right hand. "I guess this will do," he squinted at the label, "cherry vanilla extract. I guess she'll like it." At this point, the spotlight had faded and was replaced by the regular stage lights.

Arnold put back the other bottle and headed over to the cashier. Unfortunately the bottle he put back onto the rack fell off with a loud 'clank'. So he had to head back and stuff the bottle back onto the rack. It seemed by fate that the bottle had fallen, because just then Minnie had left the shop; shopping bag in hand.

Arnold, happy with stuffing he had done, walked over to the cashier.

"So is this present for your mother?" The raspy cashier voice said. Sasha was dressed as a round man with a bleach blonde goatie, stuffed into a too-small cashier uniform.

"Yah, how did you know?" Arnold asked in an over-exaggerated question voice.

"Most boys do not know what to get their mothers on Christmas," The cashier said ignoring Arnolds first question.

"Umm, okay," Arnold said a little bewildered, "But can you just scan the thing I really have to be-" He pointed his thumb to the curtain behind him.

"It's just that your mother comes in here alot and just stares at that necklace." The cashier spoke over Arnold. Completely ignoring Arnold, the cashier pointed over to a pearl necklace standing on a pedestal; which the backstage crew wheeled in. "Do you want it? I know your mother would just love it."

Arnold was a little wired-out and his face showed it. He's eyes were wide with disbelief and his mouth was open so wide that a fly could fly into it. Suddenly the lights dimmed and everything froze and the spotlight was yet again on Troy.

His head turned sharply. "Who is this guy?" Arnold asked the audience. "But I suppose he is right. It's better to get Mom a gift she'll like than something that will grow mold on the back of her desk." He gave a dramatic shrug.

The stage went bright and Arnold said, "Sure I guess I'll get that necklace."

"I was hopping you'd say that," the cashier said slyly with a twinkle in his eyes. He pulled out the same necklace from behind the counter, wrapped it up and handed it to Arnold. "It's on the house." Was all he said?

"Are you sure?" Arnold asked. "It is really expensive. I mean it must be at least-"

"Free for someone like you," the cashier completed for him. "By the way, my name is Mr. Schian. It's very nice to meet you." he held out his hand.

"You too," Arnold said taking his hand. "My name is Arnold." Mr. Schain's rosy cheeks bounded up his face making his eyes seem squinted. "Thanks alot for the necklace." Arnold held up the brown paper bag.

"It's no problem, no problem at all!" Mr. Schain proclaimed. "Your a fine young man. Would a fine young man like to complete a task for a old fellow like me?"

Arnold figured that he did own this man somehow so he said yes.

"Just what I thought," Mr. Schian said. "Can you bring this wallet to that nice young woman who just walked out?"

"Sure no problem!" Arnold responded as he grabbed the wallet and bounded out of the store.

CURTAIN CLOSE

**AN: yah I know kind of weak but this was the best I could do right now. I wanted to write something for you guys, and here are some of my idea is that I write a scene from the play this chapter, then the next chapter behind the scenes and then back to the play sound good? Anyways im sorry it takes me so long to write these things I hope I make it worthwhile for my lovely readers! THANKS and plz R&R**


	8. Behind the scenes

**AN: hey guys I'm really sorry that I haven't been writing, I've been really pre-occupied with some things going on with my family but I've finally starting writing this chapter. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the title but I do own Sasha and the personalities that the characters develop **

Everyone was racing around backstage and Mrs. Darbus was yelling anxiously.

"Okay everyone," she yelled so loudly that even the audience heard her, "Quickly, quickly! We do not want that curtain closed for more than a minute!" She exclaimed shaking her pointer finger vigorously. "Chop, chop everyone."

Practically everyone was pitching in now. The backstage crew was already lifting-well trying to lift anyway- the two wooden racks; they will be put away for later. Sasha was dashing around thrusting costumes into everyone's faces. Her cheeks turned bright red when she noticed Troy was staring at her.

"Troy!" yelled Mrs. Darbus. Troy jumped in the air with a yelp. "Aren't you supposed to be helping and not just standing there; staring into outer space."

Troy responded with a yes sir followed by a salute. He then began to help pick up the pedestal when Mrs. Darbus yelled at him again.

"What do u think your doing young man?" She said stomping over towards him. "It's already been 30 seconds; you should be changing into your next costume!" Darbus did a 180 twirl and yelled for Sasha.

Sasha -who was just about to throw a whole new stack of costumes- dropped everything and ran over to Mrs. Darbus. The next part was comical, Mrs. Darbus opened her mouth to tell Sasha the instructions but Sasha caught on. Before Darbus could say anything, Sasha was eyeing Troy up and down and then ran off. Mrs. Darbus was left there dumbfounded, she had one finger in the air and her mouth was wide open. Sasha came rushing back with a hand full of winter coats and her make-up kit. She mumbled something under her breath and started putting make-up onto Troy's face.

"Hey listen Troy," Sasha continued to say, "We have a little change in the script." Troy's mind started racing, he couldn't memorize new lines, and it took him forever to memorize the play.

"Don't worry you wouldn't have any more lines…" Sasha trailed off at this and started thoughtfully dabbing foundation onto Troy's nose. Troy spit and sputtered as the powder flew off his nose and into his mouth. Sasha quickly pulled away and muttered a sorry.

"Here, let me get that," she continued to say. Sasha grabbed a wet napkin and wiped the white mark that was forming on Troy's nose from all the powder. After she finished cleaning off his nose, Sasha couldn't help but stare into his crystal clear blue eyes. She was kind of entranced by them and couldn't help but look into them.

Troy noticed this too. He felt a little weirded out that Sasha was just staring at him. The only reason he was staring at her- well her direction at least- was that he was checking out the strange camel, which has always been there. Now it was wearing a big frilly scarf.

"Umm," Troy asked stepping away, "Sasha?" Sasha quickly shook her head and blinked feverously. Troy raised his hand up to the side of his eye and continued to tell Sasha that Mrs. Darbus had been yelling for her.

"Oh shoot," Sasha said; she threw him a coat, "okay the only new thing that has to be done is that you have to do a ballet jump when meeting Gaby- I mean Minnie." She quickly corrected herself. "Oh that reminds me, " Sasha continued, "go meet Gaby in her dressing room. That's were your supposed to be." She added matter-of-factly. And just like that she dashed off.

It all felt like a dream, he was not going to do a ballet jump, with all the leg stretching and arm extensions; nope he was NEVER going to do it. Never!

"Hey!" Gaby said happily

"Oh, hey," Troy responed.

"What's the matter? You sound a little distant." Gaby asked

"Well if I tell you you promise not to laugh?" Troy questioned.

Gaby shook her head up and down and raised an arm, "scouts honor."

"Well, it's just that, they are making me do a ballet jump." Troy shamefully admitted.

Gaby burst into laughter. She laughed and laughed until she could fell her stomach working off extra pounds. She grabbed her stomach in pain and chocked out "You mean a plié?" When she said this she laughed even harder. She laughed so hard Gaby started to choke on her own spit, but she still continued to laugh.

"It's not that funny," Troy said. 'Its more humiliating,' he thought and pouted.

Gaby was still laughing when Mrs. Darbus burst into the room.

"What is so funny here?" Mrs. Darbus asked. Gaby was still trying to choke back laughter and managed to spit out nothing. "Well I hope it doesn't affect our acting."

Mrs. Darbus then punched her fist into air at took a look at her watch. "Your on in 15-14-13-12, " she stopped counting and said, "Well what are you waiting for? Go go go!" Gaby who was still wearing a smile on her face, rushed out of the room to get ready on stage.

"Okay Gaby," Sasha voiced, "Kelsy said enter stage right in 3-2…" And before she said one the curtains were being to open.

**AN: well there you go guys… I hope u enjoy it! Seriously I have no plan I just write and everything comes out. I hope u like it enough to review! D**


	9. Act1 Scene2

**AN: hey ppl heres the new chappie! I hope u like it! Oo and there's no use not putting Troys costume into play D**

**Disclaimer: The characters names are not mine, nor is the song in this chapter. The story line and polt belong to me. And the personalty the characters develop is mine**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gaby ran onto stage as casually as she could. 'Honestly, who just does a count down AS the curtains are coming up?' she asked herself.

The stage was set so perfectly. The backdrop was a colorful painting of Harry's Superstore and had a large shadow that was no doubt Mr. Schain. Gaby had a furry brown winter coat on, and she was walking with her arms wrapped around herself.

She shivered, "Its so cold now; well at least as cold as Qunit can get." Minnie then started to warm her self up by rubbing her hands up and down her arms. Minne's eyes dramatically open and Gaby loudly sucks in enormous amount of air in shock.

"Oh no!" Minnie says turning to the audience. "My wallet. I think I've lost it!" she hurriedly starts to pat herself down as if she was looking for a bomb. "I really need that wallet! It has everything! My money, my cards, my id-" she dramatically sucks in a mouth full of air, "My id! Oh no oh no oh no!" Gaby-acting as Minnie; did only what Minnie would do, she started to freak out. "Oh no, no, no, no-this cannot be happening to me!" She started running around the stage frantically, failing her arms wildly.

With one final no, Troy appeared on stage. Actually, he kind of jumped gracefully onto stage. Gaby caught this at the corner of her eye and smiled widely breaking her composure, but like the great actress she is; she quickly regains her self-possession. But Gaby did hear a light laugh erupting from the crowd.

"Wow. I never noticed how many people were here," she commented to herself as she was running circles. The audience was just a dark blur, but Gaby caught site of Chad's wild hair and a girl clinging to his arms. "That must be Chad and Taylor- their never apart anymore." She smiled to herself, and then continued to yell and shriek asking for her wallet.

Tory on the other hand, had gone red from the hoots and snorts that filled his ears after he landed on stage. "That wasn't to bad," Troy thought. He was smiling so widely that it would bring shame to any clown. He quickly realized that he was supposed to posing as Arnold and-in the spur of the moment- trotted along stage to where Gaby was digging a hole into the stage.

"Excuse me Miss," Arnold asked. Troy was also wearing a large coat. Gaby suddenly stopped mid-track and looked over to where the voice was coming from and walked over to the handsome boy who just intruded her panic attack.

In an instant the stage seemed to grow dark and a spotlight was placed on Minnie. She turned to the audience and started to speak her mind. "Wow, that guy is cute."

Suddenly the light flashed off of Minnie and onto Arnold. Gaby stood still in the position she was in and Troy began to move. He turned around so he could face the audience to share his thoughts; just as Gaby had done. "Wow, she's really cute."

Arnold stopped moving and Minnie presumed as if no one had cut her off. "I hope he doesn't think I'm a freak. You know considering," she pointed behind her where she ran wild for a moment.

In mid-shrug she froze and Arnold began to speak. "What was she doing before? She looked like she was in distress." Arnold 's face instantly lit up. "And I like a girl in distress."

With that, the regular stage lights appeared.

"Yes," Minnie said in the sweetest voice she could manage.

"Were you the girl who just came out of Harry's Super Store?" Arnold asked nervously.

Minnie's mouth was slightly a gasped. All she could do is nod her head.

"Well, I guess this is yours." He said handing her the wallet.

She smiled with delight and squealed happily. "My wallet!" Minnie jumped up and down. "My wallet, you found it!" She then turned to Arnold and went to grab her wallet. But instead of grabbing her wallet, Minnie accidentally slapped it out of his hand. And come to know, she grabbed Arnold's hand instead.

All of a sudden, Minnie stopped bouncing and stared at her hand, now entwined with his. She could help but feel, that it was so right, to be here, right in this moment, holding this strangers hand.

The audience could feel the intensity up on stage. You could the sighs scattered around the room. Each woman in the theater knowing exactly, and waiting for that moment in her lives when her soul mate would come trotting along.

Then it happened again; the lights dimmed and all eyes were focused on Minnie. She voiced everything she felt to the audience. How she felt after just one look, one touch and the feel of his rough hands. Min described the shocks in her body after the touch of hands and how it felt so right. How her heart skipped a beat the first time she saw him. How she worried about what he thought about her, but then how it all melted away once their hands touched and eyes met. All the while she never let go of his hand.

"What am I doing?" Minnie continued to say the audience. "I hardly even know him. How can I fall for someone so hard without even knowing them first? Shake it off, Min. you have to get over yourself."

At that instant, a funky sounding beat arose from behind the curtains. Kelsey was playing so intently. She had her eyes closed and let the music swallow her. Minnie stared down at the link between their bodies; where she held on so firmly. "But then again…"

The stage lights returned; relieving Gaby that her monolog was over. They were still linked together. Arnold was the first to let go. He shook his head and looked down in embarrassment. He then bent down to pick up her wallet and gently handing it to her. All Minnie could do was whisper a sweet thanks.

"Well I guess- I have to go now." Arnold started. Minnie looked regretful, but flashed him a quick smile, which was his signal to go.

As Arnold was leaving, Minnie stood there toying with her wallet. Her head abruptly shot up and yelled wait. But you didn't get a chance to here Minnie yell anything because before she could do anything Arnold had come running back and held out his hand.

"I'm Arnold." He said breathlessly. Minnie smiled widely and shook his hand in return.

"I'm Minnie." She responded. The connection of their hands send minor jolts through each of their bodies, but this time they didn't let it affect them-that much. Although the hand shake lasted longer than anyone normal one.

Then they broke out into song and dance.

_Minnie:  
If I told you it was all meant to be,_

_Would you believe me_

_Would you agree_

_Arnold: _

_It's almost that feeling that we met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come here and now_

_Both:_

_A moment like this _

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special __kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

_Arnold:_

_Everything changes but beauty remains_

_Something so tender_

_I can't explain_

_Minnie:_

_Well I may be dreaming but till I awake_

_Can we make this dream last forever_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share_

_Both:_

_A moment like this _

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some __people search__ forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Arnold:_

_Could this be the greatest __love__ of all_

_Minnie:_

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

_A:_

_So let me_

_M:_

_tell you this_

_Both:_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For the moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_M:_

_Oh Oh like this_

AN: theres the new chapter… lol oo man I was so into this one. Oo and the song is Kelly Clarkson A moment like this! Plz Rand R


	10. BEhind the scenes2

**AN: hey ppl soo sorry for the long wiat! ive been really busy! i know i'll be hard to get all my readers back but ill try my best! D**

After the finishing note Kelsey played the last four bars with the most passion you'd ever seen. When the song was over the curtains were pulled shut.

"That was great!" whispered an excited Gaby, Tory smiled in response. This being the second break; they knew exactly what to do. Without another word, they both dashed off towards thier own dressing rooms.

"Wow, you guys are sounding really good out there." commented Sharpay to Gaby, "You know considering i was the only one to grace that stage." At this they both burst into laughter.

'This is turning out to be a pretty good day,' thought Gaby as she was sharing her mirror with Sharpay. 'First it the opening day of the play, then Troy and I-' she too embarrassed to even think about it.

Sharpay noticed that Gaby was blushing furiously. 'Probably thinking of Troy' she said laughing at herself.

"What are you thinkin' 'bout?" Sharpay voiced pulling the lip shine in and out. Gaby blushed into a deep red now and shook her head.

"Nothing," Gaby managed. Sharpay was giving her a hard look. "Okay fine! I like him okay! I thought we went over this."

"We did," Sharpay said plainly, "but I just love bugging you about it." She smiled widely and laughed at her own cruelness. In return Gaby sent Sharpay a sour smile.

"Ha-ha. Very funny!" Gaby sarcastically said, turning her chair to face the mirror. Just at that moment Sasha came dashing in the room.

"Okay girls Kelsey says 25 seconds," she indicates pointing at Gaby, then switches her finger to point to Sharpay; who was wearing a grim expression, "Darbus says get ready people, more gold, where are the props, who is running this, where is the curtain girl, move faster." Finished Sasha in a bored tone. A light laughter was muffled in her mouth. "You know the usual."

"Okay we got it. Thanks Sash." Gaby happily cheered

"Yah thanks." Sharpay said in a harsher tone.

Sasha smiled; in what seemed a regretful way, and closed the door heading for Troy's room.

"Woo. What was that all about Shar?" asked Gaby, her smile quickly fading. "Sasha is nice."

"I don't know," Sharpay said slowing tapping her chin, "There's just something about that girl I just don't like." Her face was scrunched up in thought.

Gaby had always liked Sasha, ever since the first day of rehearsal. She was so nice to her and Troy and always seemed like her wanted to help. Gaby thought over this for a second and quickly responded, "She seems fine to me."

Then walking over to Sharpay she patted her head and said, "Don't worry your pretty little head over it."

"Hey! Watch the hair! I'm going on soon!" Sharpay retorted. She quickly dashed off to find hairspray and fix the tiniest piece hair that was sticking out of her perfect ponytail.

"Gaby's nice. She doesn't deserve this." Sasha thought. "But then on the other hand I just don't know what to think." Sasha gave a frustrated cry as she was heading over to Troy and Ryan's dressing room.

This was just after she came from Gaby's room. Sasha could tell Sharpay knew; Sharpay always seemed to know.

"Oh no, oh no she knows!" Sasha found herself thinking, "She knows I-"

But at that instant Sasha found herself stading at the foot of Ryan and Troy's dressing room.

"Okay, okay, just clam down. Everything will be alright." Sasha took a deep cleansing breath and slowly let all her frustrations out. She snapped her eyes open and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked a voice inside. Sasha's stomach filled, but swiftly ignored it.

"It's Sash." Replied Sasha

"Oh, okay come on in.," said a different voice from inside. That voice was Troy's.

"Hey guys," Sasha started

"Okay, got it!" Ryan said sending Sasha out the door. "Man, I don't like that girl." Ryan said bluntly.

"Why not?" Troy asked sitting down on a couch.

"I don't know. She just seems kind of, I don't know, double faced." Ryan said shrugging his shoulders. "Ever since the first day she came to join the drama club."

"Well, who knows double faced better than you?" Troy asked jokingly. He got up and playfully put an arm around Ryan's shoulders.

"Hey!" Ryan says obviously hurt.

"Okay, okay I was just joking." Troy said taking his arm back; amused by what his action had done.

"So are you and Gaby, going steady now or what?" Ryan asked changing the subject.

Troy sucked a breath in and smiled widely. "Yah we kind of are." He admitted.

"Rockin'!" Ryan said waiting for a high five. Troy gladly took the high five and even added a hell yah, at the end. "Anyways I just wanted to check." Ryan voiced. 'Considering Sasha was checking you out.' Ryan commented to himself.

They stayed in silence for a while, until Mrs. Darbus scream rattled through their room.

"Oh, we better go!" said Ryan. "I've done too many of these shows to know that when she says now, she MEANS now." With that both Ryan and Troy darted through the door. At the exact same time, Gaby and Sharpay stepped out of their room also. Troy and Gaby caught each other's eyes and shared a secret smile. Sharpay noticed this and smiled to her brother who also saw it.

"Onto stage you two!" Boomed Darbus and the moment was quickly broken. Not only had Mrs. Darbus noticed so did another person. The only other person who would be constantly looking at Troy- Sasha. And she doesn't seem very happy.

**AN: okay I know this cahpeter was kinda gay but… it was the best I could come up with so far! Sorry! R&R PLZ! Cookies will be given!**


	11. IMPORTANT READ!

Hey guys! Okay I know its been a long time since I've written anything but I'm sorry to say your not going to be enjoying a new chapter.

I am really sorry, but I can't continue with this story any more. I really haven't got the time to write.

So instead of not finishing the story and leaving my readers left to dry I've decided to sell the story. Don't worry I wont ask for blood or anything but all you have to do is tell me what your going to do with the rest of the story and I'll pick the one I like best. All I ask if you do win is that you send me a link to the story your completing for me, and I'll be perfectly happy to read and review on it.

**_And to my lovely reviewers_**: thank you so much for sticking by me, even though I know some of you wanted to murder me. In exchange for not killing me EVERYONE who reviewed on this story gets a review on any story they chose plus an extra one.

_**TO:**_

****Randomly SmuRfy you reviewed 5 times that means 10 reviews to you liking

HighSchoolMusicalLover1 you reviewed once, that's 2 reviews for you.

Hanazawa Rui one review for me, two reviews for you

LuvHighSchoolMusical reviewed once for me, I owe you 2 reviews

Sweet-princess2008 owe you two

Troyella411 reviewed 4 times that's 8 reviews to your name

The Sane-er One that equals 2 reviews

Lady L Starz thanks for you awsum reviews (4), so I owe you 8 reviews!

BronzeRavenRavenclaw I owe you 2 reviews

creativechicka reviewed twice, that means 4 reviews for you!

Chibi Ninjaa xo.cherry I owe you one

Zanessa Fan thanxs for the two reviews, I owe you 4!!

peachie1st thanks for the 4 I owe you eight!

SpAsHlEyIsMyLiFe22 thanks, I owe you two

Ayana Starman 3 reviews give you 6 from me!

mylifeismine I owe you two

goaligirl12 also owe you too! Get it too, two?

paperlillies owe of two

RealityStarfish thanks for the review, I owe you two

Vanessaannefan thanxs for the review, owe you two

zac-efrons-sexybabe15 I owe you two

thanks again to everyone who reviewed and don't forget to buy this story from me!! If not I guess it goes unfinished.


End file.
